almas y akumas
by geme1
Summary: el juego de road sigue, ella se divierte mas que nunca al ver las dimensiones en que han caido, melinda y su hijo se encuentran con los exorcistas, esto se pone mas interesante, ya que recuperaron a lavi.


antes de leer este crossovers tuvieron que haber leido el de la ley y el orden, despues house, ya que este es la tercera parte del juego de road, ya que se divierte con nuestro amigo allen, despues de haberle secuestrado a sus amigos, pasando cada nivel recupera a uno, en primero recupero a miranda, sin embargo a quien recupero en el segundo?

:::::

-aiden deja de jugar y entra a comer- una mujer de aspecto alegre gritaba desde la puerta hacia el gran porche- aiden me escuchas- la mujer se desespera al ver que su hijo no responde- aiden- insiste al asustarse, ya que el pequeño no responde.

-mama- el niño grito desde el patio- mama- gritaba insistibamente.

-que sucede, estas bien- la señora lo tomaba fuertemente algo preocupada.

-mira- el pequeño apunto hacia unos arbustos- hay gente ahi- decia, al momento que la mujer se levantaba y se acercaba con duda-quienes son- la mujer se pregunto al ver tres personas tiradas ahi.

-tch!- se levantaba el joven de cabellos blancos, pero de inmediato volteo de un lado a otro- miranda- se levanto a dirigirse a su compañera que se encontraba junto.

-allen, eres tu- un chico de cabellos rojos se levantaba de igual manera.

-lavi- el muchacho se alegro al ver que otro compañero habia sido devuelto.

-quienes son ustedes- la mujer interrumpia al ver que los jovenes se levantaban- son fantasmas- pregunto al ver sus ropas dañadas (allen),

-no somos fantasmas- decia el chico de cicatriz.

-strike- el chico de cabellos rojos dijo al ver a la mujer.

-la-lavi- la mujer era ayudada por allen a levantarse.

-lo siento- la mujer sonreia al mostrarle un anillo de compromiso, el joven de inmediato se deprimio ante el rechazo.

-ellos no son fantasmas, mama- el niño decia al estirarle el vestido a la mujer- esas personas cayeron aqui repentinamente- decia el pequeño.

-es cierto, road- el muchacho de cabellos rojos reaccionaba por fin al acontecimiento.

-bueno, creo que no es lugar para una explicacion- la señora decia cortesmente apuntando su casa- vengan- decia al escoltar a los jovenes que miraban con sorpresa al rededor.

::::::::

-mi road- decia un hombre al abrazarse celosamente a una chiquilla- donde has estado- su cara se envolvia en lagrimas.

-solo eh estado jugando un poco con allen- la niña decia divertidamente.

-allen- el hombre activaba su antena de padre sobreprotector al oir el tono de la niña- no has estado jugando mucho con el incordio- decia entre dientes.

-oh! sheryl, quieres participar en el juego de road- el hombre regordete decia al pararse en un pie y jugar con un paraguas.

-el conde ya jugo... lero- decia el paraguas al detenerse y mirar al hombre.

-es cierto, es muy divertido- aparecia el de turbante en la platica- hay mucha gente interesante, verdad conde- preguntaba el hombre- por cierto ese doctor deducio su situacion- el noe de la sabiduria dijo al referirse a house.

-es cierto, ese hombre le mande un presente- el regordete decia al recordar lo que habia hecho- tu tambien te encontraste con un par interesante-

-si, algo- el de turbante se coloco las manos detras de la nuca- por cierto road de donde sacastes esas dimensiones- decia el hombre con duda- son muy futuristas- se referia a la tecnologia que se habia topado.

-jajajajjaj- la chica se agarro la panza y empezo a reir siniestramente- sabes wiselyn- la niña torno su mirada juguetona- eso tampoco lo se-

-me lo temia- decia el hombre de turbante al hacer un gesto de desepcion, los otro dos (conde y sheryl) se cayeron de sorpresa.

-muy bien road- el hombre regordete se limpiaba el sudor de la impresion- y ahora a donde mandaste a nuestro incorido y sus amigos- el regordete se dio la vuelta y miro hacia una pared.

-pues lo mande a una ciudad que tiene mucho rencor, y espiritus- se acercaba a la pared en donde tenia a personas amarradas en unas sillas- pero me divertire un poco mas- decia al ponerse arriba de una mujer que tenia inconsiente.

-oh! asi que liberaste al bookman- decia el noe de la sabiduria al acercarse- queda nadamas el segundo y la crital- decia con una sonrisa juguetona.

-no se de que hablan- el hombre de lentes decia con reselo al morder un pañuelo- no tienes comunicacion con tu padre- se abrazaba a la niña de nuevo.

-bueno vamos- decia la niña al dar un salto y safarse del celoso padre- es hora de empezar con el juego- salio una gran puerta en donde la niña entro.

-esperame road, tu padre quiere ir contigo- el hombre entraba junto de ella desapareciendo la puerta.

-crees que logremos sacar al catorceavo- decia el noe de la sabiduria al ver la puerta desaparecer.

-no lo se, pero nos encontraremos con mas humanos interesantes- decia con un tono de diversion el conde al desaparecer.

-de donde crees que sacara esas dimensiones, road- wiselyn miraba con duda al regordete que se detuvo en seco al oir la pregunta.

-los humanos tienen mente muy bizarra- se carcajeaba al seguir su camino.

-los humanos- el hombre se quedo solo en el cuarto viendo a los exorcistas capturados- mph!- sonrio al seguir su camino- un nivel mas se acerca- desaparecio dejando solo a los exorcistas inconcientes.

::::::::

-asi que ustedes no son de esta dimension- decia el niño despreocupadamente, al ver con detenimiento a los chicos, su mama se habia quedado impresionada ante la explicacion.

-_ellos me creen-_ el chico de cabellos blancos decia al recargarse en la mesa, de alivio.

-si- contestaba con timidez miranda al ver que sus amigos no prestaban atencion.

-muy bien señora- decia con cortesia el bookman- tiene mas dudas sobre nosotros- se reia de la reaccion de la mujer.

-eh?- la mujer reaccionaba repentinamente- es que es muy fantasiosa su historia- decia al servir una taza de cafe, que tomo rapido.

-mama me puedo pintar el pelo como el- el niño apuntaba al joven de cicatriz que solo se levanto de la mesa y empezo a hacer señas de negacion.

-este cabello es natural del moyashi- el hombre de rojo abrazaba al chico, este se habia molestado ante el comentario.

-moyashi- el niño no entendia- te puedo llamar asi-

-no, este tonto pone apodos a todo mundo- el chico de cicatriz le daba un codazo al junior.

-pero le puedes llamar asi- el bookman ya se habia colocado junto al niño abrazandolo-por cierto- se puso en modo serio- asimilaron muy facil la informacion- miro con detenimiento a la mujer y al niño- antes mencionaron fantasmas-

-ah!- la mujer sonrio calurosamente y abrazo al pequeño- mi hijo y yo tenemos una habilidad-

-que clase de habilidad señora melinda- decia la exorcista al ver la reaccion de la mujer.

-ven fantasmas- el bookman saco sus deducciones ante la sorpresa de sus amigos.

-si lavi, podemos ver las almas de las personas que no parten de este mundo- sonrio de nuevo- nuestro trabajo es hacer que esas almas se vayan y descansen-

-que- reaccionaban miranda y allen con susto, lavi solo sonrio y se acerco a los conmocionados amigos.

-aqui tambien pueden existir verdaderos vampiros, como kuro-chan- susurro para susto de estos dos que voltearon de inmediato, la mujer y el niño reian ante la reaccion.

-se sorprenden por eso- la mujer se acercaba a los jovenes visitantes- y ustedes conviven con almas traidas a la fuerza y conbaten unos biblicos personajes- sonreia de nuevo.

-mama, ya se te hizo tarde para abrir la tienda- el niño preguntaba con duda al ver a su mama algo divertida.

-es cierto- la mujer se enlistaba a irse- no vienen conmigo- dijo al recordar a su hijo y llevarlo, los demas exorcistas lo siguieron.

::::::

-que son estos- miranda se escondia detras de allen, al ver los carros, los niños y demas tecnologia, allen solo sonreia nerviosamente.

-oohh! - lavi miraba con detenimiento al rededor- esto lo debo de guardar- decia al clavar su mirada en los coches.

-ah! se me olvidaba de que siglo venian- decia la mujer al recordar la historia- pero creo que se sentiran en casa aqui- apuntaba su tienda de antiguedades.

-melinda- decia un hombre al toparse en el parque- quienes son ellos- apuntaba a los chicos acompañantes.

-ellos- dijo algo nerviosa.

-nosotros somos forasteros- decia el joven bookman al rascarse su cabeza- verdad- miro a melinda y al niño.

-es cierto- el niño contesto- verdad moyashi- miro con inocencia al chico, que solo le resalto la vena y volteo a ver a su compañero con furia, este solo se rio al ver la reaccion del joven incordio.

-vamos no le digas asi a allen- la exorcista se ponia al nivel del niño con una sonrisa.

-pero el me dijo, que ese nombre le agradaba- apunto a lavi con duda.

-mi nombre es allen walker- el chico de daba un codazo a su joven amigo (lavi) y camino hacia el hombre recien llegado, hizo una reverencia.

-oh! melinda tienes amigos interesantes- dijo el hombre al ver con asombro la cortesia del chico- mi nombre es Eli James- tambien hizo una reverencia, de la cual se burlaron la mujer y su hijo- de que se rien- miraba con enojo a la mujer.

-vamos eli-la mujer empezaba a caminar tomando la mano de su hijo.

-mi nombre es miranda lotto- se presento la mujer de atuendo negro- y el es lavi- señalo al joven que solo alzo su mano.

-oh! ya veo- el hombre sonrio alegremente, y detener su mirada en el chico de cabellos blancos- los chicos de ahora- suspiro al deducir que el joven era un rebelde (por el color de su cabello y su cicatriz, el cual penso que era un tatuaje).

-esta es mi tienda- la mujer dijo al apuntar y señalar los objetos en su interior.

-wow! es un lugar bastante interesante- miraba con detenimiento un viejo tocadiscos, al tocarlo empezo a rodar un viejo plato negro- no hice nada- se alejo rapidamente el chico escondiendose detras de miranda, esta solo sonrio al ver la reaccion.

-que es eso- el chico de cicatriz dijo al activar su inocencia y poner detras a la mujer, su hijo y el acompañante.

-wow, que es esto- el niño tomaba el manto blanco que cubria al joven- es lo que ustedes llaman inocencia- miro al joven con duda, este aun estaba asustado por la musica que emitia.

-se que el rock asusta- comento con sarcasmo la mujer al salir detras del joven y apagar el objeto- pero te aseguro es inofensivo- sonrio al desconectar el objeto.

-ya lo sabia- lavi salia detras de la mujer que solo suspiro de alivio.

-us-ustedes que son- el hombre dijo con asombro al alejarse y apuntar al chico de cabellos blancos.

-nosotros somos visitantes- dijo el chico al desactivar su manto, el niño miraba aun con mas duda al joven.

-yo quiero una- miro a su mama con alegria, esta solo nego con la cabeza.

-es cierto- el joven se puso a su altura- esto tiene un gran precio- sonrio calidamente al tomar la cabeza del niño que solo hizo una cara de duda.

-que- de que hablan- el hombre aun estaba sorprendido.

-vamos señor james- la mujer exorcista se acercaba a calmarlo- esa es una explicacion muy larga- decia al bajar la mano del hombre, ya que este aun apuntaba con susto al chico.

-es cierto, eli- la mujer se acercaba al hombre- ellos son buenas personas- sonrio pero fue interrumpida por otra señora que entraba del sotano.

-oh! melinda ya llegaste- decia al cargar unas cajas, de inmediato fue ayudada por el joven exorcista de cabellos blancos, la mujer miro con detenimiento al chico, y volteo a su amiga, esta solo sonrio e hizo un gesto de que estaba bien- ya esta de mas preguntar- la mujer ya estaba impuesta a los extraños sucesos.

-aqui esta bien-dijo el chico que traia las cajas.

-si, dejalas ahi, muchacho- la señora decidio no preguntar sobre el aspecto del chico, y solo confiar en su amiga- mi nombre es Delia Banks- alzo la mano al chico, cuando este bajo las cajas.

-mi nombre es allen walker- tomo la mano de la mujer al principio con duda, ya que no estaba impuesto a este tipo de saludo- mucho gusto señora banks- se inclino levemente con su mano en el pecho, la mujer miro con duda a melinda, y luego al hombre james.

-creo que nos quedaremos con la duda- dijo el hombre al suspirar, y olvidar preguntar, ya que en su interior intuia que seria dificil de asimilar.

-mi nombre es miranda lotto- se acerco la mujer con timidez y hacer una reverencia con nerviosismo.

-hola, yo soy lavi bookman- decia el chico de cabellos rojos con despreocupacion, de inmediato el cielo se oscurecio.

-que pasa, por que esta oscuro- la mujer gordita se disponia a asomarse, pero fue detenida por un enorme mazo- que- dijo con sorpresa al ver al dueño con cara de seriedad- joven lavi- miro con duda al chico, que solo la hizo para atras.

-es como la vez con timothy- el chico de cabellos blancos dijo al tocarse el ojo, y ver que no se habia activado- miranda- grito de inmediato a la mujer, que enseguida reunio a los civiles.

-que es eso- la mujer dijo al ver aparecer a una mujer, la cual atraveso la puerta.

-un akuma- dijo con preocupacion el joven, aun tocando su lado izquierdo.

-esa alma, suplica que salven a su amado- decia la mujer, siendo empujada por su amigo james.

-mama, que es eso, una sombra- decia el niño, el estaba siendo atraido por la amiga de la familia.

-pueden verlos- decia el bookman al ver que madre e hijo veian algo, junto a la mujer recien llegada.

-ella pide perdon por haber traido a su esposo- decia la mujer aun mirando hacia ese lugar- es muy diferente, esta sensacion- se toco el pecho.

-es la sensacion de culpa- dijo allen al acercarse a la mujer- ella debio ser la culpable de que su esposo se convirtiera en eso- con seriedad miro a los dos (madre e hijo), se dio la vuelta al activar su arma.

-area localizada, inocencia activada- de inmediato los civiles fueron rodeados por luces, las cuales los protegian, la mujer solo se sento a esperar, sin embargo apretaba los puños al oir que mas akumas entraban, se oia los grito de lavi y allen, el primero invocando sellos el segundo haciendo tecnicas- no puedo ser de ayuda- la mujer decia entre lagrimas.

-miranda- la mujer miraba con preocupacion a la exorcista- eres de ayuda- sonrio al darle unas palmadas.

-pero- la mujer se tapaba la cara con desesperacion- no puedo ayudar de mucho, solo aprendi defensa, mi inocencia solo sirve para eso- entre sollozos se escuchaba.

-todo tiene un camino, y por algo tienes esa habilidad- dijo melinda con una sonrisa, tratando de que la mujer recuperara el animo- sin ti, ten por seguro que estariamos envueltos en esa pelea, seriamos un estorbo-

-es cierto- el niño decia al mirarla a la cara- los brillantes ayudan a allen- comento para sorpresa de su madre- ellos me dicen que ustedes estaran bien- sonreia, la mujer solo limpio sus lagrimas, sin embargo afuera ya no se oia nada- allen, lavi- la mujer se levanto dudosamente.

-jajajaja- se oian unas carcajadas afuera, -mucha gente interesante- la mujer exorcista salio al no oir nada.

-allen, lavi- dijo melinda al tratar de acercarse, sin embargo fue detenida por james, delia solo tapo los ojos del niño, para que no viera la escena.

-todavia hay un exorcista- dijo el akuma al voltear a verla, esta solo se detuvo, mirando con preocupacion a sus amigos, ya que el pequeño ser los tenia del cuellos, de inmediato fue rodeada por mas, los civiles miraban con horror los moustruos que los rodeaban.

-oh! nos vemos de nuevo catorceavo- entraba a escena un hombre de cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta- y tienes mas amigos- miro a melinda.

-son sombras- dijo el niño al quitarse las manos de la mujer- tienen un aura muy oscura- dijo al apuntar al recien llegado.

-un chiquillo bastante interesante- sheryl ya se encontraba junto a este, mirandolo con alegria.

-alejate de mi hijo- se atravesaba melinda con enojo, el hombre solo se levanto con una sonrisa- ustedes tienen una presencia bastante extraña, para seres humanos- se alejaba hacia el akuma.

-oh! señor sheryl- el akuma hacia una reverencia al soltar a los exorcistas.

-vamos, no me digas que es toda la fuerza del musico- decia al mirar con interes al chico tirado, este trataba de levantarse.

-que puedo hacer- la mujer pensaba al verse ignorada por el noe- ellos no me toman importancia- se sentia impotente.

-haremos interesante este juego- miro a los civiles, hizo un movimiento, y ya tenian rodeados a la indefensa exorcista.

-melinda, james, delia- la exorcista, miraba con horror como ellos la tomaban del cuello apretandolo fuertemente.

-chico- el noe se percato que el pequeño no podia ser controlado- tienes proteccion- se acercaba al chico, su madre miraba con preocupacion a su hijo, sin embargo su paso fue detenido, al ver que era envuelto en luces.

-no te acerques- miranda habia recuperado su confianza, el noe solo rio, y movio sus manos, la exorcista dio un grito, al sentir que las manos la apretaban.

-lo sentimos- decia con tristeza los civiles.

-recuerda, ellos los ayudan- el chico dijo al mirar a la exorcistas.

-ellos- pregunto el noe, de inmediato aparecieron varias personas con atuendos blancos-oh! que son ustedes- dijo el noe, clavando su mirada a una de test oscura.

-nosotros somos observadores- contesto la mujer- y venimos a pedirles que se alejen de este lugar-

-jajajaja, ustedes que son para pedirle algo asi a un noe- decia con una sonrisa maniaca el hombre.

-no queremos que dañes a nuestros amigos- un monton de niños con una luz extraña aparecian, haciendo que soltaran melinda y sus amigos a la mujer exorcista, esta cayo de rodillas, ellos se miraban con duda.

-al parecer esta es una dimension manejada por el- el hombre dijo al alejarse, junto al akuma, detras de el aparecia una puerta, en ella estaba la chiquilla.

-sheryl te divertiste- dijo la niña al ver la cara de sorpresa de su padre adoptivo- je- sonrio al no obtener respuesta- al parecer hay que pasar a otro nivel- sonrio con alegria.

-allen, lavi- la mujer se acerco a sus amigos.

-vayanse, ustedes no pertenecen aqui- dijo la mujer de test negra al apuntar a los noe.

-este niven ah terminado- dijo la niña al apuntar a los exorcista, de inmediato una luz aparecio.

-eh?- todos miraron a su alrededor (los humanos) al ver que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad.

-ellos ya se fueron- decian los niños al desaparecer, el chiquillo solo sonrio despidiendose de ellos.

-que fue eso- melinda se acercaba con duda a los observadores- a que vinieron- pregunto con duda.

-solo estamos aqui, por que ellos perturbaron la situacion- decia la mujer al darse la vuelta.

-eso hizo enojar a el- uno comento al desaparecer.

-y ellos estaran bien- pregunto james al oir al platica.

-eso no lo sabemos - dijo a desaparecer otro.

-pero solo estamos aqui para advertir- dijo otro al desaparecer.

-que- la mujer pidio al ver que solo quedaba uno.

-este es solo un nivel- se quedaron todos en el salon con duda, sin saber que es lo que habia ocurrido.

-mama- el niño se acerco a la mujer- ellos son fuertes- sonrio para sorpresa de ella.

-es cierto- el mujer suspiro al acercarse a la gran ventana- esto es solo un nivel- se quedo pensativa, los otros dos se miraron sin entender nada, sin embargo ese asunto quedo hasta ahi, ya que entro un cliente, atrayendo la atendio fingida de la jefa.

::::::::::

*bueno este crossover con almas perdidas, terminado aqui esto.

*los observadores y los brillantes acudieron ahi, ya que ellos (melinda y lucas) estaban en peligro.

*sheryl se refiere a el, por alguien en especial

*el nivel termina aqui, lo que sugiere que han recuperado a otro amigo.


End file.
